Bad Blood
by pbows
Summary: Resembles Season 3b. Sage Danvers have always minded her own business, until Kira Yukimura came along. How will her involvement and dire need to protect her only friend affect the balance of the wolf fact vs. nogitsune?
1. Chapter 1

What's the worst thing that can happen to you in high school?

_Lydia Martin _would probably say having a smudged make up or a strand of hair out of place. But for me, it's when that boy you've kind of liked since he first made a fool of himself of a certain popular queen bee in third grade thinks you're new.

I swear all my blood rushed to my face because from neck down, I felt numb from embarrassment. At one point, I felt a tingling sensation when he addressed me – but it was for all the wrong reasons.

See, I knew today was going to be such a horrible day.

It all started with a little mishap called _my mother used my car and forgot to get gas. _I was the kind of person that calculated almost everything in life – control freak, in a regular teen's vocabulary. But continuing on, I woke up thirty minutes before I had to leave for school just in time for my usual quick 15-minute shower and shoving my face with my mom's pre-prepared breakfast.

All was amiss when I got to my car and lo and behold – it's in the empty line. I dashed to the gas station and waited my turn. Apparently, the whole Beacon Hills population needs gas. So I was about 15 minutes late for class, which landed me in the back seat of the class and…

"Miss Danvers, see you in detention." Chemistry teacher said what?

I slumped down in the back seat, sighing. Not that sitting up straight would benefit me, as everyone else is ten times taller than me so regardless I'd be clueless on what's on the board. I'd rather just contemplate my bad luck and suffer through this morning.

_Oy vey._

I haven't really day dreamed in class in a long, long time. Not that I'm an overachiever that does nothing in class but pay attention, well – I am – but I haven't really learned or experienced anything to change the way I feel about school. See, the school itself is populated by peasants (me) and royals (jocks) and a classroom is like my safe haven. In a classroom, I feel like I'm a royal…with the knowledge and they're the peasants with stupidity. But outside of class, they rule with an iron fist, declassifying which is which by the brand of your clothes.

"Um..hello?" I hear a distant voice and a slight move in my vision.

I snapped back in reality and had to blink several times before my eyes focused and enlarged with the face of Stiles Stilinski waving a hand in front of me.

_Oh god. Don't fuck this up, Sage. _

"Sorry, I was just – um…" I stuttered. Nice move, very nice.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh it's fine, I was just wondering if you have extra papers?"

"Extra papers, what?"

He then went on to explain _what_ papers are, "Well there's many different types of papers, most students use either wide ruled or college ruled binder papers. I usually prefer college ruled, but sometimes I like a regular 8x10 paper so I'm not restricted but since we're taking notes – "

My mind can't handle this. Not only is he talking to me, but we're talking about _papers_, for godssakes.

"Um…uh…" Oh for the love of god, talk, mouth, talk!

Stiles is one of those people that you either think is annoying or adorable. Luckily, he's the latter in my opinion. The way he _tweaks_ and the fact that he doesn't even mind or care that he's a tad bit different than any of us is a breath of fresh air.

"I mean if you don't, I totally understand, I'll probably just.." He trailed.

I shook my head. Nope, I can't let this be the first and last conversation we have. Hook, Line and Sinker, baby. "No…No!"

The surprised look on his face and the awkward silence of the class settled in with my senses and I couldn't help but to bury my face in my hands. Once again, I made a fool out of myself – but this time – in front of the usual class clown. Of course Mr. Ferris didn't miss a beat –

"Ms. Danvers, is there something you'd like to say in the class?"

_Oh Lord God, Buddha, all the deities and goddesses, whoever else people worship: help me! _

I've never really been put to spot like this. Like I said, in the classroom, I've got total control. I'm the nerd who pays attention, not the girl who day dreams!

"Uh Mr. Ferris…my fault, she was trying to explain to me what electron transfiguration was." _Knight in not-so-shining armor, _Stiles raised his hand in defense.

Mr. Ferris narrowed his eyes as Scott looked at Stiles confusedly. "Next time address your question to me, Mr. Stilinski."

And that was the last we heard from Mr. Ferris as he started to go on about his lecture. I summoned the littlest courage I had left and tapped him in the shoulder, shyly saying, "Thanks."

He shrugged, smiling crookedly, "He shouldn't be picking on the new girl."

_Yes._

That's when my confidence, self-esteem and courage all pummeled down the ground and disappeared into thin air. I could correct him, but that would make me look even more irrelevant.

For the remainder of the period, I kept my head down, eyes unfocused and hand moving at its own pace. Sometimes, I think of myself as an artist – yes, _only sometimes._ When I get bored, or upset, or extremely happy – whatever it is that feels remotely above average, I seem to be able to concoct an art piece. But on regular days, they're mere doodles and stick figures.

Weird, but that's me.

The loud clinging of the bell zapped me out of my state. As the class prepares to leave this bore of a class, a soft breeze came through the windows and knocked my paper away from my desk. I didn't even know what I drew, but before I could even grab it…another person's hand picked it up.

_Allison Argent._

If there's anyone new, it'd be her.

A look of alarm dashed on her face, her eyes travelling to Stiles and Scott (who were both sitting next to each other). With shaking hands she brought it back to me, "Very cool drawing."

Her state of distress made me confused. Looking at my drawing, I was shocked to see it was a human, with hair – lots and lots of hair, and pointy ears and fangs. I've never drawn an intricate human before, even on my most euphoric state. It's always been a place or symbol, never a human.

My first thought is to be impressed by my fleeting skill, but as Stiles and Scott rounded up on me to see the piece of paper – they wore the same expression as Allison's. I looked at Stiles' gaping mouth and Scott's big eyes.

_Scott._

I've never been in close contact with him or his clique, but now, I can see that lopsided jaw and his face features more clearly. My eyes darted back and forth between him and the drawing and that's where I realized why Allison reacted so heavily.

"Wh-what is this?" Scott asked nervously.

My mouth felt dry like, you know, like when you try chewing on a well done steak. This day is so horrible on all its accounts that I don't even know how to explain this to him or to his friends who are all staring at me like I'm this girl growing some long ears and sprouting mushrooms on my face.

I didn't realize I was again, in my own world, until Stiles clapped in front of my face, "Hey!"

"Oh god, sorry, I uh…" I stammered, shaking my head, "Well…I just got bored in-in class, so uh…"

Allison kneeled, looking at me eye level. Maybe I should've stood up instead of staying glued at my seat, "Hey Sage, it's not-it's a lovely drawing. But, um…who is this…and wh-what is he?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just let my hands draw whatever," Okay, I desperately need to get away from these people. Kind of getting a bit claustrophobic here, "Um…I'm-I'm sorry if this was weird. Uh, I have to go…next class, you know?"

I didn't wait another second before dashing out of the class, rumpled paper in hand. That was the weirdest experience ever and god knows I didn't want _that_ to be my first time conversing with the trio. I mentally slapped my face before noticing my one and only friend in this school.

"Whoa, hold your horses. Why are you in a rush?" Kira, oh sweet, innocent, just as weird as me, Kira.

I grabbed her arm and led her to lunch. In truth, there really was no 'next class', just a lame excuse I said to get out that awkward situation. Thinking about it now, the trio would also be going to lunch…so joke's on me.

"The gods have cursed me! I'm being punished!" I exclaimed, stuffing my notebooks back in my bag.

Kira snickered, "You don't even believe in a god."

"Exactly! My lack of faith have finally come to an end. I need to go to a church and be baptized something. I need god on my side!"

We sat at our usual spot, a table not too far from the activities, but far enough that people minded their own business. Kira took out a brown bag and handed me a sandwich packed by her father, "What's gotten into you?"

I tore off a bite, "I've just had the most awkward encounter with Stiles," Kira's eyes bulged up, knowing how…important…that encounter was to me. As it was my first time ever talking to him, it should've been perfect. Too bad we didn't have Lydia Martin on our side, she would've prepared all the necessary things to make it immaculate. "And Allison…and…Scott."

She gasped, her little crush on Scott was just as intense, "Tell me everything!"

I bit my lip, taking a sip from her juice. Not that I'm free loading or anything, but usually we alternate bringing lunch for each other. Just so happens that it's her turn. "You know those weird moments that I think I'm like Picasso or something?"

Kira nodded, "I mean sometimes you just really know how to draw."

"Well, I had one of the moments today in class." I said, fishing for that crumpled paper in my bag.

I gave her my artwork and even she painted the same expression as the three of them, "Is this…."

"Scott McCall? Apparently so. They all probably think I'm this weirdo that's after him. Well, newsflash Beacon Hills…it's actually you!"

She slapped my hand, silencing me. "Stop being so loud!"

I hushed my voice, looking around. My eyes darted to the people inhabiting the table next to us. _Oh, great._ Stiles seem to have noticed me and a flash of recognition appeared on his face. As he prepared to wave, I quickly tried to look away in embarrassment. "Is he still looking?"

Kira turned her face, "Sage, he looks dejected."

I looked back, willing to apologize, but their group was already huddled in secrecy. But in all honesty, they weren't actually being too discrete about it. We could hear bits and pieces of their conversations and let me tell you this, if other people who are not as weird or into some weird stuff as Kira and I heard it, they'd probably lose their newly founded popular status.

We sat in silence, both Kira and I trying to eavesdrop on their conversation, "Are they talking about…"

Jesus, they're even weirder than I thought.

Kira nodded, pulling and dragging me along over to them. Oh god…bad move, Kira. Bad move. She firmly planted her feet next to their table as I stumbled a bit. the group halted their conversation and the ever courageous and stupid Kira opened her mouth, "Hi. Sorry to be weird, but we can't help but overhear…"

Their eye size doubled.

"Not that we're listening in to what you're talking about, but you guys are pretty loud to be fair." I interjected, holding on to Kira's hand for support.

"Anyway, I believe there's actually a word for what you're talking about. It's called 'Bardo' which litereally means 'in-between-state.'"

"How do you know that?" Allison asked.

"It's Tibetean. Kira's dad is a history teacher; force-fed his kid some world history." I answered for Kira.

"If she's got the history teacher dad, so…who are you and why are you relevant?" The ever so loving Lydia Martin asked sassily.

I may be klutzy or have a slight hobby of reading on to historic mythology, but in no way am I a doormat. I let go of Kira's hand, a sign of my strength and courage and looked at Lydia with eyes narrowed. But before I could even bark at her,

"Her name is Sage…she's in my Chemistry class. She's new."

Oh, that again.

I rounded on Stiles, fuming with embarrassment and a hint of argument, "Actually, I've been going to school with you since first grade. If you can only open your eyes and see other people than Lydia's overly hairsprayed hair, you would've noticed that," I knew that was harsh, as evidenced by his fallen face. But I don't know what came over me; my intense anger for being a nobody has finally engulfed me. "And Lydia, you're right. I'm not really relevant to your group. Kira's helped you with your…situation, whatever it may be and now we're done."

This time, it was me dragging her along. I felt bad that her and Scott actually had a moment of staring into each other there, but I don't know if I'd ever keep my cool if Lydia started attacking Kira. We ended up in her dad's classroom, empty.

Kira squeezed my hand, "Hey, don't worry about Lydia."

"She just really irritates me! She's so condescending and grrrr!"

Kira smiled, taking a chalk and handing it to me, "My dad isn't here yet, Picasso."

She knew my weird artistic ability is going to hit me. I took the chalk as she sat on one of the chairs, watching my ability flourish. My mind went black as the chalk met with the board and my hand felt alive than ever. In the background, I could hear Kira chatting with me and me, responding. But my mind…see, it's overfilled by this strange picturesque image.

It's all I could see.

"What're you two – " That was the voice of Mr. Yukimura, who revived me from my dream state. He looked taken a back from what I've drew and I took a step back to finally see this masterpiece.

It wasn't anything…spectacular. It was just a drawing of a tree that's been cut down, with only the roots showing.

Mr. Yukimura's face was drained of color and suddenly, my artistic ability doesn't seem like a joking matter anymore.

**This will resemble season 3b but will be different! Please let me know what your initial thoughts are! **


	2. Chapter 2a

"Yo Princess! Your only friend is here!" That was the roaring voice of my dear older brother, James.

A basic weekend in my very small - so minuscule - family consist of James cooking breakfast while I do some light chore cleaning. As per usual, these activities alternate each week. It's only been James and I for quite some time now. He was eighteen when my parents passed away and I was fourteen. Social services highly pressured him to put me into foster homes, but he knew my parents' ghost would haunt him 24/7 if he did it. So, he declined, and from then on we lived off of our parent's small savings and his job at the county's sheriff department.

I popped my head downstairs and saw Kira entering with fresh limeade in hand. Kira's been a usual fixture in my house the moment we met each other. James greeted her with a nod and went back to fixing us what smelled like bacon. Mm, yum.

"You're making us bacon right before we run?" Kira questioned the heavenly goodness in my brother's frying pan.

He chuckled, "Don't question the hand that feeds, K."

"Yes, you twig. Our goal is to stuff you with all the bad food in the world!" I exclaimed, jogging down the stairs and plopping myself next to her. "Where did you get this?"

She smiled away, "My dad made it this morning."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, when will your family adopt me?"

James threw his kitchen towel at me, "What did I just say about the hands that feed you?"

"I'm not questioning it, I'm judging it." I yelped as he sprayed water on me. Of course he knew I was just kidding. God knows I'm extremely grateful for my brother's continuously sacrifices for me. If he weren't at all level headed, I would most likely be a foster kid jumping from one house to the next till I turn eighteen.

"Whatever losers, here's food. We're leaving in half an hour." James laid out pancakes and bacon for all three of us. He tries to hide it for my sake, but I know he misses having a family - a big one. So it's truly important for him to have our meals in one table whenever we can.

"So James, anything interesting going on in town?" Kira asked, pouring diabetes, I mean, syrup, all over her pancakes. I think she's so deprived of all these sugary foods from her home that she tends to overdo it a bit whenever she's over at ours.

James shrugged, his mouth stuffed, "Nothing really. Sheriff's just bee pretty keen on solving an old case of his."

"What kind of case?" I asked timidly.

As usual, my brother goes on this rehearsed phrase, "I can't disclose open investigation, Sage." Yadda, yadda, yadda. "But that guy you're in love with is always there, Sheriff's son...what's his name?"

He knows his name very well, just wants to rise something up, "Of course he's always there. He's the sheriff's son, just like you said."

"Does that mean Scott is there too?" Kira asked, looking bashful.

James started laughing, coughing up some of his pancake, "I can't believe you two idiots! Just go up to them and say hi or something! Don't use me as your little stalking device!"

I slapped his shoulder, "Shut up, James!" He shook his head, enjoying our awkwardness, "Besides, we did talk to them."

"Oh is that so? How did that go?" He teased.

I looked at Kira. We both have the same expression of uneasiness, "Horrible."

James continued in howling in laughter. "Oh I wish I was there! That would've been great!"

Kira slid down her chair and muttered, "Shut up, James."

James stopped teasing us and we finished quickly. We planned on going for a jog in the forest, bringing Kira for the first time. This had been our traditional "bonding" ever since my parents died. One Saturday, just like this one, while I still felt unease about my parents' death, James took me out for a run. He taught me to deal with sadness by activating my body's strength. He's always told me never to let negativity in your body.

It was only a five minute drive from my house to the "safe" entrance of the forest. We've tried to roam about and take different paths in the past couple of years, but we've only found one good path. Both James and I knew the path in the back of our heads that even when it gets dark, I'm confident we both won't get lost.

"Read for this?" I asked Kira who's trying to stretch her body flat. She looked pretty nervous, "Don't worry, James will be in front and I'll be behind you so there's no way you'll ever get lost."

Kira's not much of an outside person. She's mostly behind opened books and historical transcripts, helping her father. I think the fact that I force Kira out is one of the reason why her dad likes me and her mom...sort of hates me.

"Alright, Kira here's a whistle for you." James handed her a red whistle he took from the sheriff's office.

"What for?"

"If by chance I get too fast for you, just blow the whistle and I'll slow down." He said, doing his own stretches.

Kira nodded and we went into position, entering the forest I love so dear. It didn't take long until she got the hang of it and started to run. For James and I, we're going by a slower speed than usual, but it's nice to see Kira out in the same environment I love. As we got deep in the forest, I couldn't help but hear voices. It was a really weird sensation as I usually get so into running that I don't feel anything but the ground beneath my feet and the air around me.

The voices started to get louder and I mistakenly stopped in my tracks. I tried to catch my breath and looked around but there were no people in sight. Walking backwards, still no people. Instinctively and stupidly, I strayed away from our track and followed a path I've never taken or knew before. I didn't know why, but I had this gut feeling that I needed to go that way. Kira and James' footsteps were long gone when I finally heard the voices getting louder.

I jogged a bit closer and cursed. Of all people in the world, "Stiles?" Stiles and Lydia were both huddled in the middle. Lydia's piercing whimpers were loud while Stiles looked around for my voice. I ran up to them and saw how pale and terrified looking he was. Closer, I see Lydia's foot in between a trap that could close at any moment. I gasped, "What the hell."

Stiles looked panicked, "I don't - I don't know how to - "

Lydia looked at me, eyes desperate, "Please help."

Lydia had never once glanced at me since I'm so 'unworthy' and 'irrelevant', but I'm no mean-spirit. I've got a girl, crying, and a guy, going crazy here! "O-okay, uh...what do I do?"

Stiles looked at me like I just saved his life, "Um...here, uh there's some directions of how to...how to do it."

I went it to action and crouched down for the instructions. I'm not that smart and I really am not into mechanical parts or anything. But somehow, I kind of figured it, "Okay...okay. This is a team effort and everyone has to do their own parts, okay?" Stiles and Lydia nodded in succession. I'm praying to all gods in the world this works, otherwise, well...I'm sure I'll be the most hated girl in school. "So I'm gonna push this button in three...it will give Lydia two seconds to let go. Stiles, you need to pull her out just in case."

One...

Two..

Three!

Lydia's foot was thankfully out of that mechanical trap and they both fell down on the ground,. All our hearts racing so fast that I didn't anticipate Lydia to throw herself to me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

I patted her back, "It's cool, Lydia."

My eyes darted into Stiles, who for once, was quiet. He looked relieved, but at the same time pained. I wanted to ask but we then heard a howling sound. What in the world is a wolf doing here? Stiles and Lydia both got up, with Stiles offering me a hand up. My heart is literally going into over drive as I touched his hands. Jesus, I'm like a lovesick puppy, really. This is disgusting.

"Let's go back." He said protectively, ushering both Lydia and I away.

We didn't really talk much. Stiles and Lydia both kept looking at each other. This is even more painful than not being recognized. Who knows - Lydia probably already feels something for Stiles and I might've just interrupted their little date session. But I mean, if it wasn't for me, Lydia's foot would've been eaten by that trap.

I didn't realize I was in my head once again until I bumped into Stiles' body and heard Kira's voice, "There you are! Oh my God!"

Kira ran over to me and death trapped me into a hug. We've finally reached the road with the Sheriff's car parked. "What's going on?" I asked.

James was in deep conversation with the Sheriff as Scott and a...naked girl (wearing Scott's jacket, I presume) was nearby. Stiles and Lydia both went to their friend, with Stiles giving me a small smile. I felt a bit dejected. Not that I was hoping we'd be friends, but...

Okay, I was hoping we'd be friends.

"Hey Princess!" James yelled, a mysterious smile on his face.

"This won't be good." I muttered to Kira.

James pointed at the Sheriff, "I invited them to dinner tonight. Told them your awesome cooking skills, hope that's okay?"

I stepped dead in my tracks and I swear if looks could kill, James would've been obliterated in a millisecond. Or rather, I would fry him little by little to cause him even more pain and hear him apologize countless of times and only when I'm tired of hearing 'I'm sorry' then would I obliterate him into ash. Kira nudged me in the shoulder. Grinning fakely, "Oh that's totally fine, James. You're welcome any time, Sheriff."

Stiles stepped out of their little group, raising his hand, "Me too...wait. Can I- can I join too? He usually feeds me dinner so if I go, no food for Stiles."

Scott looked at him incredulously. James smirked and answered, "You are definitely invited, Stiles."

Stiles grinned goofily, "Sweet." Looking back at Scott with a questioning look, Stiles added, "Oh...can Scott come too? If that's not...a hassle. I swear he doesn't eat that much. Just like a plate, or half...or just a bite."

I snickered, watching Scott's angry eyes make Stiles even more babble.

"Well if the double trouble will be at my house, there's no way in hell I'm suffering without you." I whispered to Kira, who in turn looked down and smiled at the prospect of being with Scott.

Ugh.

She's happy about it.

I guess I'm the only one who thinks this will be a complete and utter disaster.

**Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed! I'm trying to incorporate some of the main ideas of Teen Wolf Season 3b in the story, if you've noticed! So this chapter dealt with Malia (: Anyway, please keep letting me know how the story is doing. Do you like/dislike. What do you like/dislike about it, future guesses…what you want to see, etc! I want to be able to converse with you guys! Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Chapter 2b

**Hi lovelies! First, I'd like to thank everyone who's read, favorite-d, alert-ed & most of all, reviewed. I enjoyed everyone's feedbacks! **

** theharrypottergeneration – you will ALWAYS be my first reviewer of this story :D**

** Guest 1 – not sure if you're the same guest as guest 2 but I'm glad you liked Sage standing up for herself. She may be awkward, but she's pretty fierce and no queen bee can ever put her down (:**

** jenniferblake2014, AppoloniaAstria, Mappylou77 – thanks for taking the time to review, much much appreciated!**

** EliseDCervantes – Kira and Sage's friendship is this story's TRUE OTP. Hahaha. GIRLS BEFORE BROS. I know you'll hate me for this yet again short chapter, but I'll explain myself on the end note. **

** Guest 2 – you'll see that I'm not a very witty person so I'm glad you really liked that line. It's so hard for me to write Stiles cuz I'm never sure if I'm making him TOO WEIRD or TOO REGULAR. **

I don't think James had any idea on the impact his little improvised, unwarranted thinking was for me. I'm not in a big puddle of mess just because I have a little crush on Stiles – but because, well…for the first time in years, I had to submit myself into going in to my parents' room.

For years, James and I have kept almost everything they owned in their room. It's pretty much a storage of just their stuff and it's only been opened once since their death. It's extremely stuffy and dusty in here, but the overwhelming memories almost make it bearable to be here. I, myself, have avoided this room like a plague. But James' little dinner had given me the tiniest bit of push to actually get in here.

Digging through boxes and boxes, I finally found my mom's cookbook. It's important that I have this while cooking tonight's dinner, otherwise I might end up in jail for poisoning the Sheriff and his family…and well, Scott. But the problem with going in this room, it's just as hard to leave as it is to enter. Too many memories were stocked up here and too many unwanted feelings were threatening to come over me.

"Need some help?" Kira's soft voice said.

I breathed, finally relaxing. Thank god for her otherwise I'd probably be stuck here the whole day and end up not coming out at all. I brushed tears away from my face and faced my best friend, "Nope, I got it." I said, raising up the book.

She smiled knowingly. We darted back downstairs, finding James chilling in the living room with his feet up the table. Kira snorted, "Your brother made the invite and won't even help us?"

I shook my head, "He's better off away from the kitchen unless he's making pancakes and bacon."

"I heard that!" James yelled throughout the room.

"Why don't you get us some drinks, you lazy piece of…" I trailed, gathering up my supplies in the kitchen. Kira started looking at the cooking book meticulously. She wanted this dinner to go even more perfectly than I wanted. Sometimes, I wonder how intense her 'crush' is on Scott, because to be completely honest, I've had mine with Stiles for years and years now and I don't feel heartbroken that he's never noticed me. But Kira…well, she's a different story.

She has her thinking face on, uh-oh, "Do you think they'd want a pasta or will they be fine with Asian food? I know how to make sushi but I'd have to go to the market to get some fresh ingredients. What do you think?"

I internally smiled, "K, they're men…I don't think they actually care what's on the table."

"So why do you have to bust out the cooking book?" She countered, raising her eyebrow at me.

Okay, okay…busted. I do want to impress our guests.

I smiled sheepishly, "Don't look at me like that! I was thinking I'll make lasagna and you can make whatever you want."

Kira and I got down to business as soon as we can. In a group of two girls and four beasts eating tonight, we figured we should make three big entrees and one dessert. It was a pretty good bonding experience for the both of us, since we've never actually cooked together before. But at the same time, my kitchen is too small for even one person! James checked in once in a while to 'taste-test', which truly meant 'give me a whole plate of food because I'm hungry' and in the end he started setting up the table.

Thankfully we still had about fifteen minutes to clean up ourselves before the guests come. Honestly, there was about 1% effort done to look 'good' tonight. In my mind, I've already made them a feast so I don't have to look well put. I'm a pretty simple girl, I feel like: give me a nice pair of shorts and a clean plaid button up and I'm good to go.

"Danvers, so nice of you to have us," The Sheriff greeted as James opened the door for them. Both Stiles and Scott looked pretty awkward in the back. "Here's some apple cider for the…minors."

I snorted, which Kira nudged me for. "What?"

"Play nice." She muttered dangerously. She turned her head towards our guest and smiled that big, toothy grin.

"Sheriff, you know my sister, Sage?" James introduced, "And our friend, Kira."

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff." I said, shaking his hand.

"No, thank you for having us, I believe you're in the same school as these two…Stiles, Scott?"

Stiles raised his hand, waving, "Yeah, we're in the same school, same class, same year….same you know, everything…"

The Sheriff gave his son a questioning look but shook his head, probably used to the babbling. I pushed Kira, "And Kira." She gave me a murderous look and smiled at the guest. "Okay…well now that we're done with the super awkward introductions, let's eat. I'm famished."

Everyone laughed…fakely. The atmosphere really was pretty damn thick with awkwardness. James and the Sheriff were off in their own world talking like besties while us, kids, were all just looking at each other minding our own damn business. We all didn't know how to approach each other. And I mean…we're all just a bunch of awkward kids who don't know how to socialize outside our own friendships.

We finished dinner and lo and behold, the two grown ups decided they wanted to go drink some beer outside the house while…well, we stayed in.

"Alright, this is ridiculous., I groaned at the group, "We suck at socializing."

Kira looked pained, but of course it was the babble mouth Stiles that jumped in, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

I honestly did not know where my next words came from. I wasn't even really thinking about it at all, but it suddenly just came out of my mouth, "What were you doing deep in the forest today with animal traps?"

The two boys looked surprised.

"Well, what were YOU doing there as well?" Stiles countered.

Kira muttered, "Maybe we shouldn't push it…"

"Yeah…don't push it Sage, not that I'm mad at you for pushing it, which I'm not because I can't be mad at someone who made such good dinner…" Stiles rambled.

"Yeah, really good dinner." Scott kept going, trying to trick me to change the topic. "Where did you learn how to cook this? Do you have a recipe, I'm sure my mom would love to borrow it."

"Who is Malia Tate?" I asked again.

"Umm…"

"Uh…"

"That's…I don't know. Who IS Malia Tate?" Stiles asked back. I swear to god, I could feel blood rising up in my cheeks and steam coming up from my ears.

What did I truly expect anyway? We're not friends, he shouldn't be telling me all their secrets. But, when one saves you and your…long time crush, wouldn't you be more willing to at least explain yourself?

Remember when I said having extreme emotions releases my unnatural ability to draw so well? More often than not, I've got a pen and paper to deal with it, but when there's nothing for me to use…it's a pretty terrifying sensation. It's as if an idea wants to badly to get out from my head and produced in a more tangible and visible form. It wants to get out of my head and into my hands, but I don't have anything to use close enough. It gives me a splitting headache, which even Kira's never seen before. This headache gets in real slow and painful until it achieves full effect in about five minutes.

I could feel that slow burn coming in and it makes my whole body tingle. The last time it's happened, I was sick for two days straight. Standing up, I took my plate and said, "Sorry for pushing it. It's none of my business. Why don't you guys play some video games in the living room?"

Even Kira's noticed my mood change. I'm quite an aggressive person when it comes to the truth. I don't stand back from a battle. She took my hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, clearing up their plates as well, "Hey boys, beware, Kira will definitely beat your ass."

Stiles had that questioning look, but didn't probe, "You sure about that? Cuz I'm pretty good…like master status good."

Scott whispered, "Dude, no."

I waved my hand off, "Show them girl power."

They all hurried off to the living room while I shakily bring the dishes to the sink. The headache's getting real strong and the nausea seems to bubble up in my stomach. I placed the plates in the sink and held on to the tiles for dear life. I tried to breathe deeply, but all I could afford were shallow breaths.

This is not good.

I groaned at the intensity. The image in my head was starting to get clearer and foggier at the same time – I've seen this image before and I've drawn this too. I've never had recurring visions before. But that damned tree was etched in my brain for some reason.

I could feel a whisper behind me. The voice was so soft and far away that I could barely make what the words were. My brain, my all being was too focused in that tree…until I felt a scorching hot touch on my shoulder and this time, I couldn't hold back a yelp.

Too warm.

The sensation that touch had was too painful. I felt myself hitting the floor and when I opened my eyes, my vision was filtered with a yellow-ish tone. But those eyes…they were definitely, not normal.

I saw red.

**Sorry for the super short chapter. I haven't really planned out how long/short my chapters are going to be; I also don't know how fast/slow the story is going to be. This chapter happens directly right after the last and I wanted to just conclude Chapter 2 with the awkward dinner. **

**With that being said, Chapter 3 is being written at the moment and I promise it will be longer than the previous chapters! As you can maybe tell, if not I'm sorry if I'm spoiling – but, there's obviously something different about Sage. She's not a shape-shifter, I'll say that so no werewolves or were-whatever. She is not an emissary either (always saw Stiles as one haha) but she is definitely something. I'm going to keep building this up as the time goes **

**Please keep reviewing, like/dislike, your predictions, any questions too! Thanks again. **


End file.
